Liu Bei
Liu Bei is a character who was first introduced in the first game of Chaos of the Three Kingdoms as an unique NPC and becomes playable in the second installment. She is a busty peasant girl in her mid twenties who sworn an oath of Brother/Sisterhood to both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei and decides to follow her destiny to save Ancient China from Dark Lord Cao Cao. Description Unlike her real life male counterpart in actual history, Liu Bei is depicted as a motherly, beautiful and voluptuous peasant girl in her mid twenties who is destined to become the empress of the Shu Kingdom. Originally known as Liu Mia, she lived happily with her fellow villagers and friends in Lou Sang Village that is led by her father who is the original Liu Bei. One day everything changed when Lou Sang Village is suddenly under attack by the Yellow Turbans as they led a chaotic massacre on the innocent villagers. The original Liu Bei fought to protect his daughter from their attackers but was eventually overpowered and killed by them. Under his dying breath, the original Liu Bei bestowed his name to Liu Mia and tells her to sworn an oath of brother/sisterhood to the two men that he was originally going to form with. Liu Mia now known as Liu Bei decides to follow her destiny and with Zhang Fei and Guan Yu by her side, she vows to put an end to the suffering and chaos that has brought upon by Dark Lord Cao Cao and save Ancient China. Historical Information Liu Bei was a powerful warlord and the founding emperor of Shu during the Three Kingdoms era of China. Having risen up from the commoner class, he was initially a small player in the massive civil war leading up to the collapse of the Eastern Han Dynasty. In 214 AD, using the stratagems of his chief advisor Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei conquered Yizhou (益州, present day Sichuan and Guizhou) and at last established the foundation for Shu Han. In 221, Liu Bei declared himself emperor in an effort to carry on the lineage of the Han Dynasty. He died in the year 223, one year after the Battle of Yiling. He was succeeded by his son Liu Shan, who eventually surrendered to the rival kingdom of Wei in 263. Skills Virtue out of the Blue *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 *Description: Liu Bei detaches her broadsword into twin sabers and performs a 7 hit combo. Light Elemental. Ten Benevolent Maidens *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 *Description: Liu Bei turns her broadsword into twin sabers to activate the Ten Maidens of Virtue style which leaves her invunerable for a short period of time. Light Elemental. From Dawn, To Ashes *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 *Description: Liu Bei slams her broadsword to ground which generates a trailing shockwave that will disentagrates enemies that comes across it. Light Elemental. Valor Attack: Sorrow for the Dearly Departed *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms 2 *Description: An extended and stronger version of Virtue Out Of The Blue which begins with her detaching her broadsword into twin sabers to perform a 37 hit combo to her enemies before finishing them off with a beam of mystical energy. Light Elemental. Category:Characters Category:Shu Army